


One Day

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: OOC属于我/笨蛋情侣/现代AU/R18





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我/笨蛋情侣/现代AU/R18

八月炎暑未消，东方仗助套了身T恤短裤，窝在客厅地毯上打电动，窗帘虚掩着，屋里没开灯，电扇嗡嗡带起流动的风。液晶屏幕上的卡通赛车吃下一个加速技能，马上就要驶入终点前的直行冲刺赛道，忽然，仗助被人从身后捂住了眼睛。

“往左，”来人轻声命令着，赛车躲开了一块香蕉皮，身后的第三名踩到后转了几圈，“往右上加速带。”仗助的手指随指挥按动，冲出加速带吃下一个炸弹技能，马上快要抵达终点，“丢炸弹，往左躲避。”前方的赛车被炸到墙边，仗助顺利冲过终点线，眼前的双手撤去，“WIN”的字样映入仗助眼中。

“赢啦！”仗助转头望向身后半弯着腰的男孩，眼睛里扑闪着笑意，“乔鲁诺你走路怎么都没有声音。”像猫科动物似的。

“你玩游戏太专注，我按过门铃了。”乔鲁诺解释道，从短裤里掏出仗助家的备用钥匙，“别再放在花盆下面，不安全。”

“抱歉啊我没听到，”仗助不好意思地摸摸脑后，迟疑了一秒没有接过钥匙，“这把给你吧，家里还有多余的。”给男朋友一把家里的钥匙也算合情合理吧，仗助想，不过他有些开不了口去要乔鲁诺家的钥匙。

乔鲁诺点点头，手收回裤兜又拿出来，掌心躺着一把带瓢虫挂坠的钥匙，“作为交换。”

仗助愣了一下，立即笑得眉眼弯弯，抓着乔鲁诺的手在他脸颊重重吻了一口，皮肉相触发出“啾”的一声，“我去给你倒果汁！”随后便勾走钥匙兴高采烈地跑向厨房，等被偷袭的人反应过来时，他已经打开冰箱问要不要加冰块了。

乔鲁诺摸了摸被亲过的地方，无声地露出浅笑，顺手把游戏手柄收进抽屉后又拉开些窗帘，屋子里明亮了许多，他感觉有些热，便解了领口几粒扣子，坐在地毯上迎着风扇降温。

所以当仗助端着果汁出来时，便看见乔鲁诺衣衫不整地对着风扇发呆，男孩听见脚步声转过头，语气被炎暑炙烤得变了味儿，“好慢。”有些无力，像抱怨，更像撒娇，仗助心里蓦地一软。

“换了蜂蜜柠檬水。”仗助将杯子递给他，把自己那杯汽水搁到茶几上，“不会中暑了吧？”他有些担心地用手背试男孩的体温。

乔鲁诺牙酸地抿了抿嘴，喝了一半便放下，“没有，刚才有点困。”

仗助又仔细查看了他的瞳孔才安心道，“喝完吧，好像有些脱水。”顿了顿补充道，“我已经加了两勺蜂蜜了。”刚才乔鲁诺的小动作他都看在眼里。

东方仗助比想象中更会照顾人——乔鲁诺对此深有体会——并且教会他温柔是有力量的。他明明嗜甜得厉害，此刻仍心甘情愿向这股力量屈服，忍着酸劲慢慢喝剩下的柠檬水。

男孩双手捧着杯子小口啜水，睫毛低垂着缓慢地眨动，他大概仍泡在困意中，伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇，朦胧的双眼望了过来，似乎下一秒就会索要一个晚安吻。

“嘀嗒”，挂钟指向四点整，仗助灌了口汽水，密密麻麻的气泡涌进口腔，穿过黏膜扩散到血管脏器，扑哧扑哧，酥酥麻麻，它们欢快地占领大脑下达指令：嘿，快吻他。

情欲真是奇妙的存在，荷尔蒙教唆着“扑倒他，像扑向一头鹿一样按倒他”，而感情却偏离了本能，仗助害怕吓坏他的小鹿，所以他在领地边缘试探着，明明已经虎视眈眈，却还小心翼翼地请求道：“乔鲁诺，我可以吻你吗？”

咔，乔鲁诺咬碎了含在口中的冰块，眼神也变得清明，莹绿的虹膜上映出仗助的脸，“可以啊。”他的视野立即被仗助占得满满当当。

少年人的吻又轻又黏，他们没有伸舌头，只用嘴唇磨挲着，间或含住对方的唇肉，柠檬汁水填进了仗助的唇纹，碳酸气泡也偷摸着往乔鲁诺嘴里钻。

嘴里的冰块开始融化，乔鲁诺没有咽下去，那些温凉的水溢了出来，歪歪扭扭淌出痕迹，他们同时伸舌去舔，相触的一瞬便默契地勾住彼此，暧昧的水声越来越响。

“唔……”乔鲁诺拿舌头往外顶了顶，他有些缺氧，脸颊浮出一层浅红。仗助疑惑地退开，眼中情欲未散，蹙着眉头显出几分委屈，他用鼻音询问道：“嗯？”顿了了几秒才意识到自己把乔鲁诺按在了沙发上，他的小鹿瞧上去像是闷坏了。

“对不起。”十八岁的男孩像头犯错的大型犬，手忙脚乱地跌下沙发，眼角眉梢里都写满了懊恼。

“咳，没关系。”乔鲁诺翻个身换成侧躺的姿势，握住仗助撑在沙发边上的手，“我想喝水。”

仗助立马把自己剩下的半杯汽水送到他嘴边，小心控制着杯子倾斜度。味道比蜂蜜柠檬水甜一点，乔鲁诺很快喝完，开起了玩笑，“我大概需要练习下肺活量。”

“不需要。”仗助下意识就反驳，“是我肺活量太好了。”说完自己也觉得不对，听上去莫名像炫耀，他连忙摇着手改口：“我没有别的意思，诶，我是说，我……”他解释得磕磕巴巴，声音也越来越弱，“就是我，接吻技巧太差了……”

“哈哈。”乔鲁诺开怀地笑出声，眼尾都笑得有些翘起，他撑着沙发跪坐起来，衬衫起了褶皱，领口被蹭得很低，他没去注意，眼里全是面前红着脸不好意思的大男孩。

“仗助，你真可爱。”他轻轻地拥住他。

扑通，仗助听见自己的心脏搏动，他的鼻尖触在男孩白皙的胸膛上，五感倏地被放大——乔鲁诺今天用的薄荷味沐浴露，胸口出了许多汗，看上去很滑，噗通，他的心跳也好快——仗助往男孩怀里拱了拱，找到了一粒乳头，颜色比想象中深一点，像熟透的桃子尖儿，他嗅了嗅，呢喃道：“我可以吻你吗？”这次他不等乔鲁诺的回答，低头舔了上去。

很痒，乔鲁诺忍不住弓起背，像是被挠手心那种痒，让人反射性想笑。他咬住下唇，右手摸索着去捻仗助颈后的发须，“不是舔冰淇淋，要像舔棒棒糖那样。”他向恋人分享从GV里学来的经验，得益于他课前预习的好习惯。

仗助学的很快，舌头在乳晕转了一圈，接着含住湿漉漉的尖端吮吸，最后轻轻用牙齿去碾，乔鲁诺舒服地挺了挺胸，闷哼了一声，他双腿有些跪不住。

仗助忽地抬头，眉眼被汗水浸得湿润，“我们去卧室。”男孩身量不重，他轻松就能抱起，他一边偏头吻他的耳颈一边踏着阶梯上楼。

卧室门刚阖上，仗助就将乔鲁诺放下来，把人按在门板上亲，他的吻法比之前凶得多，凭借体型优势完全将乔鲁诺困在自己的臂膀里，但乔鲁诺不会逃开，他仰起下巴接纳仗助的吻，双手顺从地环在他颈后。

窗帘半遮半掩地晃动，一束斜阳倾泄进来，晕在两人相拥的背影上。乔鲁诺睁开眼，细碎的光斑映得他眼眸发亮。

“我们做吧。”橙红的火星落在瞳孔中，屋子里彻底染上火焰的颜色，窗外起风了。

晚风丝毫没有带走室内的温度，乔鲁诺脸颊通红地埋进软枕里，好似发了一场高热，他赤条条地趴在榻榻米上，背脊缀满了汗珠，一颤一颤，随肌肉起伏而滚动滑落。

“真的可以了吗乔鲁诺？”仗助犹豫地抽出手，脸上的汗珠并不比乔鲁诺的少，“我觉得可能进不去。”说完还拿三根手指和自己的性器比了比。

“可以了。”乔鲁诺的声音闷在枕芯里，自觉地跪起来塌下腰，“你进来吧。”他彻底放开了，毕竟不会再有比“教恋人给自己扩张”更羞耻的事情，以防万一，他决定明天给仗助发10G的GV。

“那我进来了。”仗助紧张得手指都在抖，完全看不出之前把人按在门上亲的那股狠劲，他小心翼翼地握着龟头，对准了穴口再缓慢地推进，下巴上的汗水聚成一股，跌落在乔鲁诺翘起的臀瓣上。

好紧，仗助小声嘀咕着，温热紧致的甬道夹得他又爽又难受。他偷偷瞄了一眼乔鲁诺，凌乱的发辫斜在肩上，蝴蝶骨细微地颤动。他在哭吗，仗助浓密的眉头拧了起来，心急地想去看男孩的脸，一下子没把握好挺腰的力道，整根阴茎都操进了肉穴里。

“哈啊——”乔鲁诺被撞得趴了下去，仗助眼疾手快搂住他，“痛不痛？”他抹掉男孩睫毛上的汗水，也可能是泪水，他也快急哭了，“我们不做了好不好。”说完便要起身退出来。

“不痛。”乔鲁诺扣住他的手臂，整张脸湿淋淋的，嗓音都快要拧出水来，“你动一动。”

“嗯。”仗助吻了吻他的眼睑，嘴唇抿成条直线，看上出像在生自己的闷气。虽然脸上带着孩子气的表情，但动作却十分温柔，他抱着乔鲁诺换了个姿势，面对面地插进去，靛蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨，专注得引人溺毙。

乔鲁诺有些受不住这样的目光，他晃着小腿去蹭仗助的后腰，仗助便转开了视线，落到他修长的双腿上。男孩肤色偏白，跪了一会儿便压出红印，那片短暂的淤血像盛开在膝盖上的花，仗助偏头去吻，想让它开得更久一些。

“仗助。”他听见乔鲁诺在叫，但却分不出神去回应，他着迷地看着青紫色的花茎，在薄薄的皮肤下沿伸至他们的交合处，黏腻的体液滋养着穴口，让这么窄小的地方能长出一朵花，也能吞下自己的阴茎，他不可思议地伸手去摸。

“仗助慢——”乔鲁诺几乎破音，太快了，也太爽了，他甚至说不完整‘慢一点’三个字，而始作俑者却眨着眼睛一脸无辜地问，“怎么了？”看上去是真不知道自己操得很凶。

“你…”是不是在撒娇，乔鲁诺闭了闭眼，说出口却变成，“想抱着你。”

“好啊，”如果人类有尾巴的话，仗助一定摇了起来，他躺到乔鲁诺身边从侧面插入，双臂环住男孩的腰，脑袋埋在肩窝里蹭了蹭，“抱住你了。”

他一定是在撒娇，乔鲁诺得出结论，随后低声笑了出来，他的肩背紧贴着仗助的胸腔，空气和骨骼将声音传到对方耳蜗里，仗助也随他一起笑出声。“我好喜欢你。”他贴在乔鲁诺耳边轻声告白，男孩偏过头来，蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“我也是。”

一朵名叫喜欢的云落到交叠的身体上，下了一场甜津津的雨，那些咸湿的，膻腥的气味，都被藏进了水滴里。窗外开始打雷了。

Fin.

——————  
隔日

朋子：仗助，我放在花盆下的钥匙呢？  
仗助：咳，大概昨天下雨蚂蚁搬家的时候给搬走了吧。  
蚂蚁：？？？  
乔鲁诺：^_^


End file.
